Strawberry Shortcake and the Magic Wand
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: When Blum Budding find by error an old and damaged mirror, she is sends in a recluded castle where she finds a magic wand and some magic formulas. But this weapon is more powerful than she thinks and could be dangerous. Very dangerous...


I own nothing.

Thank you for the reviews!

**Strawberry****Shortcake**** and the Magic Wand**

It was summer and we were, one more time, in Green Meadow Village. But the village was curiously quiet. All the houses were empty, except Blum Budding's one. She was actually playing tuba in her bedroom (One of her favourite hobbies, because she was an excellent player when she wasn't annoying everybody) when an advertising bumped into her window.

-Hey. What is it?

Budding opened her window, caught the advertising and read it quickly.

"…Great garage sale the 29/02/81 at 15pm on the village square…"

Budding didn't think longer. Her decision was making.

Budding hadn't lost her time. She was here since barely ten minutes and she had even managed to create a fight between to sellers.

And she saw _it_.

_It_ was an old, ugly and damaged mirror, but it had something strange. It wasn't normal, but Blum couldn't explain what she was feeling. She immediately decided to steal it, even if the mirror was outdated and cracked. She only had to create a diversion. She chose someone at random.

-Hey! I see you, thief!

-Me? I hadn't stolen anything!

-You fibber!

Now, the seller was suspicious.

-Please, give me back what you had steal.

-I am not guilty! Are you deaf!

-Watch your language, thief!

-I AM NOT A THIEF!

The two men began to fight. Taking advantage of the situation, Blum budding caught the mirror and ran away as fast as she could.

Budding looked with great attention the mirror, but she couldn't solve this mystery. What was wrong with it? Why was it so special? Why someone was trying to sell a such ugly thing?

-I can't solve this, she muttered. "I am not enough intelligent."

Budding was very disappointed. But a detail caught her attention. A letter was glued behind the mirror.

-What…

She quickly took off the letter and read it. The sheet which where the letter was wrote was strange, like a piece of parchment.

"_Dear friend,_

_If the mailman had manage to deliver to you by error this mirror, even with the war, it means we are all in great endanger and you are __our__ elect, the only one who can save us._

_This mirror is quite ugly but it has a magic power: it can send you in a very secluded place, where you'll find the necessary weapon to avoid the end of the world. How do that? It's very simple: You only had to put your head on the glass, and you'll be automatically sent in this special place. Don't worry, we had put one other magic mirror over there, so you'll can easily come back home._

_Be very careful: Anyone, except you, has to know the existence of this place. Never speak about that to anybody, ever to your best friend. We never make mistake, and if you are choose, you are the right person. This weapon has the power to save us, but to destroy us too. This weapon is more dangerous than you can imagine._

_If you are reading this letter, it means you are our last hope, so don't spend more time, gather your courage and travel the mirror._

_The fairies"._

Blum Budding had perfectly understood she wasn't the "elect" at all, because she had stole the mirror. But she was very curious and wanted to know more about this weapon. And she'll probably find one other way to annoy everybody.

"_You only have to put your head on the glass_." Budding touched the mirror with her forehead and immediately felt aspirated in an unfinished hole.

-Wow…

Blum Budding removed instinctively her hat. She was certainly in a medieval castle. She was in an huge and empty room, built with stone walls covered by upholstery. At the centre of the room was an old reading desk. Budding put back her hat and moved toward it. Someone, or something, had placed a heavy book of magic spells, and a switch. She opened first the book.

It was made in the same parchment as the letter.

"_Congratulation! If you are reading it, you are incredibly courageous, clever and reliable._"

Budding sniggered: she didn't have any of these qualities.

"_This magic wand is the weapon you need. All the magic formulas you'll use are in this book, and you can use all of them without specific training. The only condition is you have to read them with an articulate and intelligible voice._"

Budding moaned. Because of her nasal voice, she certainly couldn't use a lot of formulas.

"_You can not take away this book with you, so you have to learn by heart the magic formulas. I know it's impossible to learn by heart the entire book, so choose the most helpful magic formulas and retain them. The magic wand is your now, and you'll be her master from the moment you'll touch her for the first time._

_Now, you know all about it, and it's time for you to set to work. Good luck."_

"Good luck"? She didn't need luck, but it was interesting. A magic wand! Blum Budding didn't want to learn by heart magic formulas, but she obeyed to the book in choosing the most helpful ones (it means the magic formulas about destruction, one about defence and one last about locomotion). It was difficult for her to select magic formulas, because she couldn't read the most of them "_with an articulate and intelligible voice_", but some formulas were easy to say. Budding didn't retained them, she wrote them in a piece of paper. She began to understand why her cousins always took whereof write with them.

Strawberry Shortcake was happy. Today was still a sunny day. Her strawberries were huge and grown and… someone she didn't really like was in front of her precious field.

-Blum Budding? What are you doing here?

-Watch and learn. "_Adiraius"!_

A cloud been ejected from Budding's wand and overflew the field. The strawberries immediately withered.

-Blum Budding! Strawberry Shortcake cried. "What…"

-Incredible, isn't it?

Huckleberry Pie ran toward them.

-Strawberry Shortcake? What's going on?

-Do you really need explications? _"Arerrabius"!_

Huckleberry Pie been projected at two meters.

-No!

Strawberry Shortcake took a deep breath.

-This is not a toy. Please, drop this.

-I could, but I don't want.

During this time, Huckleberry Pie had stood up and secretly moved toward the two girls. He tried to catch the magic wand.

-What are you trying to do?

Blum Budding threw the same sort.

-I see you want the magic wand, but you are not able to use it. For example, I can burn your houses…

-No! Don't do this!

-Aren't you curious? "_Ogeufius_"!

Raspberry Tart's house inflamed.

-Hey! My house!

Apparently, Raspberry had seen the disaster.

-I let you manage by yourself, sniggered Budding, and she ran away to the forest.

Nobody thought to follow her; they were all helping Raspberry Tart.

-My house… what will I do now?

-You are berry lucky, Plum Puddin' explained. "If you would have been inside the house, you would be seriously burn."

-But I don't care about that! My house is destroyed, do you understand?

-We all understand, Blueberry Muffin said, "And my house is your one until your house will be reconstructed."

-Thank you…

-But the question is: how did your house inflamed? Puddin' asked.

-It's Blum Budding, Strawberry Shortcake and Huckleberry Pie answered.

-Impossible…

-She did. She had inflamed Raspberry's house thanks to a magic wand.

-I don't believe in magic. I'll find her and get a logical explication. Where is she?

-In the forest.

Plum Puddin' immediately left the others, which were still comforting Raspberry Tart.

-My house…

-We'll reconstruct it.

-Why? Why did she choose _my_ house?

-Don't search, Budding is badass.

Blum Budding was thinking about new dirty tricks, when a brown shadow burst toward her.

-Elderberry Owl?

-You… You are the most stupid girl I have ever seen. Drop immediately this magic wand.

-Do you think I'm scared by you? "_Rarrecius_"!

-What…

His two claws were now stuck into chains.

-There are _magic_ chains, and you can't release you. See you soon!

-Blum Budding! Come back immediately!

But the little girl disappeared. Elderberry Owl sighed and tried to free him, but Budding was right: it was impossible.

-Elderberry Owl? I heard you shout. What… oh!

Plum Puddin' had just found his owl, but he apparently didn't expect to find him like that.

-I think you're stuck. Let me release you.

-It's impossible.

-What?!

Puddin' couldn't believe it.

-Anything is possible. There is certainly a way to…

-No. There are magic chains. Only a magic formula can free me.

-Magic doesn't exist! Plum Puddin' shouted. "I'll do my best and I'll liberate you."

-Don't worry; I don't need to be liberated. But your friends need _your_ help right now. Your berserk cousin is certainly destroying Strawberry Land.

-But… You can't move! What will happen if something attacks you?

-Did you forget I'm a bird of prey? I can manage by myself, ever without my claws. And nothing will attack me.

-Are you sure?

-I'm sure! Now, go lend a hand to your friend. They really need you now.

Plum Puddin' sighed and left his owl reluctantly, but he was still very worry. He was far when Elderberry Owl heard a ululate. His blood ran cold.

-Oh no…

All the strawberry kids were gathered toward Blum Buddin'.

-We'll not let you destroy anything else, Huckleberry Pie said.

He wanted to seem brave, but in fact he was _really_ scared. But he was sure he'll never let the berserk little girl hurt someone.

Blum Budding sighed.

-I'm sorry, she said.

-You are… what?! Raspberry Tart choked.

-I'm sorry for you. I hoped you'll let me do what I want, but you don't. Now, I only have this solution.

-_This solution_? Blueberry Muffin blenched. "What kind of solution is it?"

Blum Budding breathed deeply.

-"_Sobo_…"

-You!

Plum Puddin' ran toward the others.

-You! You'll release my owl. Immediately! You had done enough havoc with this… switch.

-Really?

Budding threw a glower to her cousin, who returned her glower back. Anybody dared move.

-I release your owl when I'll want it. About you, I'll teach you a lesson. "_Sobolius!_"

The kids shouted and ran away. It wasn't a simple cloud which was ejected from the magic wand.

It was four real wolves.

-RUN! Strawberry Shortcake shouted.

-Bite them all! Budding ordered. "Bite them, but don't kill them. They _must_ suffer".

Luckily for the strawberry kids, they were all already far when the wolves began to run after them. Blueberry muffin pushed Raspberry Tart on her house. Plum Puddin', who was a little bit faster than the others, managed to be fortified before be caught by the bigger wolf. He immediately called someone.

_Green Meadow Village_

-Out of my way, you fat pig! Poudingue growled. "I can't see the television."

-Me too, I can't, noticed the Stone Berrykin.

He always did the same things at Poudingue, because they had the same hobbies. It meant the Stone Berrykin watched TV all day long.

Pork Product rumbled but didn't move.

-Blackie! The baby shouted. "Call your beast back. Immediately!"

-You are too young to give orders, the interested answered.

The phone rang.

-Who get it? Christmas Pudding asked.

-Not me! Her two sisters shouted.

Christmas Pudding sighed.

-I see… I was just thinking at our cousin who is peaceful in Strawberry Land…

She heard a moment at the man she was talking to.

-Plum Puddin'? Can you repeat, please? I can't heard you well. Is Pupcake behind you?

-_No, this is not Pupcake_.

Her cousin's voice was worried.

-_I have a little problem with Blum Budding._

-He's right! Black Pudding cried. "I hadn't see her here today."

-Black Pudding, don't listen at the other's conversations, it's berry impolite. What kinds of problem have you?

-I feel something, the Stone Berrykin murmured.

-_Budding is only, how to say… destroying all Strawberry Land!_

-Strawberry Land is endangered! Stone Berrykin realized.

At this moment, in Strawberry Land, the wolf crossed the barricade and burst into Puddin's home. He cut the phone line.

-_Oh n…_

The wolf turned his head toward Plum Puddin'. He howled and squatted, ready to pounce.

Puddin' screamed and ran away.

-Hey! Christmas pudding noticed. "He hangs back up without finish what he has to say."

-What was this… strange howl? Black Pudding asked carefully.

Anybody tried to guess what had happened to Plum Puddin'.

-Poudingue and me will go to Strawberry Land, the Stone Berrykin decided.

-No way, Christmas objected. "It's too dangerous."

-And your trip will take three hours, Black Pudding completed. "Plum Puddin' will be certainly died when you'll arrive."

-Black Pudding! Never…

-She's right, the Stone Berrykin cut. "We have to be in Strawberry land as fast as possible. It's why we'll use the teleportation."

-The teleportation? Poudingue repeat.

-Exactly. But your sisters are too heavy for me, so I'll only travel with you.

-Let's go! Poudingue shouted.

-Wait a second! Christmas cried.

-But the two characters had disappeared.

-Don't worry! A voice shouted. "Poudingue is in perfect safety with me!

The Stone Berrykin and Poudingue arrived near to Strawberry Shortcake's house. The baby was thinking the little town was oddly quiet, when they heard a noise of stampede.

-Poudingue, be careful! The Stone Berrykin whispered.

They both jumped into a strawberry patch, and Poudingue saw the thing that had scared her Berrykin.

-Puddin' is pursued by a wolf! She murmured.

-We can't help him now. We need Strawberry Shortcake's help.

The Stone Berrykin checked the place was free of wolves and they crossed the garden to knock at Strawberry's window. She quickly answered.

-Poudingue and Stone Berrykin? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Green Meadow Village.

-We were. But we know you have a problem with Blum Budding, so we're here to help you.

-It's berry nice. Come in, it's dangerous outside.

The baby and the Berrykin entered the house.

-Are you sure you will be able to defeat Budding? Strawberry Shortcake asked. "Don't forget Poudingue is only eighteen months old."

-I know, Poudingue sighed.

-I know it, too, repeated the Stone Berrykin. "But the assignment of the Stone Berrykins (like me) is to defend the others Berrykins and the Berry Princess. We are a kind of guards, it's why I have powers the others Berrykins haven't."

-And it's why you aren't the Berrykin of a fruit! Strawberry Shortcake guessed.

-Exactly.

-Okay, but we saw Plum Puddin' is endanger, and the others strawberry kids are certainly endangered too, Poudingue said.

-You are right, strawberry Shortcake noticed. "Don't spend more time and go help them."

Plum Puddin' hadn't any idea about what he had to do. He knew he wasn't enough fast to try to escape to the wolf, and he knew it was impossible to hide himself. He only had one solution: to be out of reach. It meant climb on a tree.

-Impossible, he thought. "Impossible. I can't do this."

But he was out of breath and slowed down.

"I can't climb on the trees. I can't climb on the trees."

The wolf was caught him up.

"I can't climb on the trees. I'll be eating up. I can't climb on the trees."

He suddenly stopped.

"I have to do this. I have to do this."

The wolf caught him up. He threw him down, enjoying his victory. He prepared himself to bite Puddin'.

-I have to do this!

Puddin' crawled away and managed to reach a tree. Without think longer, he began to climb. It was difficult because of his scoliosis, but fear lent him wings and he quickly been out of reach. The wolf stayed by the foot of the tree, howling his disappointment. But, it was for one other reason that Puddin' was so scared.

-If Elderberry Owl was here…

-Well, well, well! Whoo is it?

A gang of owls touched down in front of Elderberry Owl. The eldest one moved forward.

-If it isn't… my old friend Elderberry?

The owls hooted. They seemed angry but satisfied.

-Elderberry whoo had betrayed us?

The owls ululated again.

-I had never betray you, the interested whispered. "You had misunderstood the entire story."

-You had betrayed us, and particularly me! Do you remember when we were young? We were fed up by the forest we lived. We wanted to travel the world. You were my best friend, and you promised me we will be always together. But you had betrayed us all when you decided to left us to become a nanny!

-How do you want to be a good baby-sitter if you are unable to hold your promises? A young owl hooted.

-Shut up! His boss shouted.

-I am not a nanny! Elderberry Owl protested. "I'm a tutor".

-You had deserted us all and renounced at your freedom to look after a child. And I can see he, or she, isn't grateful. Look in which condition you are!

-Puddin' hadn't tied me! He's a good guy and it's a pleasure to look after him. Only his cousin is guilty.

-Puddin'? What a ridiculous name! An owl commented.

-And where is him, now? Why isn't he with you?

-He didn't wanted to left me lone. I forced him!

-The humans are mean, and you knew that. We tried to stopped you, but it's too late now.

-You are a prisoner, a little owl completed.

-I-am-not-a-prisoner! Elderberry hooted. "I am still free, but I have one other kind of freedom. You can't understand."

The boss owl sighed.

-You had left us, and we all want to take a revenge. Are you ready? He asked at his band.

-Cranberry, you can't kill a friend.

-I'm surprise. You remember my name!

Cranberry moved toward Elderberry and murmured:

-We were friends, almost brothers, but now we're enemies. And we beat our enemies.

Elderberry put himself in fighting stance.

-The question is: How can we get out of the house? Poudingue asked.

-The Stone Berrykin can change the wolf into stone. We'll have enough time to run away, Strawberry Shortcake purpose.

-Of course I can! The Stone Berrykin realised.

-Isn't it too dangerous for you? Poudingue worried.

-Did you forget I'm a Berrykin? The Stone Berrykin replied. "I'm stronger than the normal animals."

-Be careful!

The Stone Berrykin get out of the house. Few seconds later, he said to the girls the coast was clear. The three accomplices immediately begun to search Blum Budding. Of course, five minutes later, the wolf was alive again, but the kids were far and he was quite stupid, so he had totally forgotten his prisoners had ran away.

During this time, the three kids had managed to find Budding without be seeing by the other wolves. Apparently, she was speaking to a tree.

-She's sillier bitch than I thought, Poudingue murmured.

-Who taught you this word? The Stone Berrykin inveighed.

-The television.

-Look! Strawberry Shortcake cried. There's someone on the tree.

-It's my cousin! Poudingue realised.

-You escaped the wolves, Budding was saying, "but you won't escape my magic."

-Your magic isn't real, her interlocutor answered, but his voice was terrified.

-You say _this_ isn't real? "_Asirbius!_"

-NO!

The tree was shook by a weird wind.

-She wants make him fall! Strawberry Shortcake noticed.

-But if he falls, he'll hurt him and the wolf will kill him! The Stone Berrykin completed. "I've got an idea: I'll turn her into stone and you'll get the magic wand. OK?"

-Alright! Strawberry Shortcake answered.

The Stone Berrykin quickly transformed Budding and the two girls tried to get the magic wand out of Budding's hand, but it was difficult.

-Hold on, Puddin'! Strawberry Shortcake cried. "Poudingue, help me!"

In fact, Poudingue was looking something else.

-Just a minute… the baby replied.

But the Stone Berrykin powers' were limited and Blum Budding turned alive before Shortcake managed to get the magic wand.

-Shortcake! Poudingue cried.

But Budding knocked down Strawberry. She pointed her switch on her.

-I hope she'll like the death…

-I've got your formulas, Poudingue quietly said.

-What?

Poudingue showed a small piece of paper covered by Budding's scripture.

-I've got your formulas. I noticed you always look at this paper before let out a charm. You don't know your formulas by heart, and without this paper you can't do anything with this magic wand.

-How can you tell it for sure? You don't know read yet!

-Maybe, but I watch TV all day long. This kind of situations always happened in films.

-You get a brownie point! I'll strangle you without magic.

Budding didn't look kidding.

-You… You couldn't dare. I'm an eighteen-months-old baby… And I'm your cousin.

-I don't care about this.

Blum Budding moved toward Poudingue. The baby girl reined back.

-Stone Berrykin…

But he looked curiously absent-mindedly. And Strawberry Shortcake was still knocked down.

-Goodbye, my dear little cousin…

But a pink ball hit Blum Budding before she managed to catch Poudingue and knocked her down.

-Berry Princess! The Stone Berrykin cried. "You're just in time!"

-If your berrykin didn't help you sooner, it was because he was calling me, she explained to Poudingue.

-You are… the Berry Princess? The baby asked. "You aren't famous…"

-Poudingue! The Stone Berrykin said, shocked.

-…I had never seen you on TV.

-She's cute, said the Princess. "One day, you'll learn TV isn't the real life."

-It's almost it! Poudingue corrected.

-What's happened? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

-Don't worry, all is fix, the Berry Princess answered.

-Berry Princess!

-In person. Who's this person in the tree?

-My cousin.

-He looks stuck.

The Berry Princess help Pudding down with her magic. He quickly thanked her and ran toward the forest.

-Where does he go?

-'don't know.

Suddenly, a coach went down to the sky.

-Grovel you! The Stone Berrykin ordered to Poudingue. "Bent your head!"

-An human don't have to lean forward, the Berry Princess noticed.

A Berrykin get out of the coach. He looked like a Stone Berrykin, but he was bigger and wear a cloak and a sword.

-Major Stone Berrykin. You're late, the Berry Princess said.

-I'm sorry, Princess. How is our student? He asked, looking toward the Stone Berrykin.

-"Student"? Poudingue asked, unbelieving.

-Yes, the Major Stone Berrykin explained. "Your Stone Berrykin isn't an official Stone Berrykin yet. He's just a student who had been sent on the Earth to practise to use his powers. Hadn't you never wonder why he was here, instead of defend the Berry Princess and the other Berrykins in the Berry Palace?"

-Hey! Why didn't you ever tell me about it? Poudingue asked, upset.

-Because you had never asked me the question!

-But instead to practise, you had put a one-years-old baby in danger, and I don't know if you deserve your diploma.

-I'm one-and-a-half! Poudingue protested.

-But everybody is safe and sound, and you helped to defeat Budding. This little girl is really berserk, The Berry Princess completed.

-Are you sure…? The Major Stone Berrykin begun.

-I said he was able to get his diploma. Who decide?

-You, Princess. Sorry, Princess.

-Perfect.

-Uh… It means I'll have to leave Poudingue to work in the Berry Palace with all the other Stone Berrykins? The Stone Berrykin shyly asked.

-No, it doesn't. Poudingue is just a baby, and she has a billion things to learnt. I think it will be better for her to have a protector until she'll be totally independent.

-Oh, thank you so much Princess!

-It's time to clear this place. Major Stone Berrykin?

-Yes, sir!

The Major Stone Berrykin unsheathed his sword and whistled.

-His magic sword turn somebody into stone forever, the Stone Berrykin explained to Poudingue.

-Why did he whistle?

The four wolves moved toward the group.

-He was calling the wolves.

-Nobody move! The Stone Berrykin ordered.

He ran toward the wolves and jumped. A second later, there were four wolves statues in front of them.

-These statues will be beautiful in front of the Berry Palace, The Berry Princess noticed.

-Berry Princess?

Raspberry Tort, Blueberry Muffin and Huckleberry Pie were joining them.

-Come on, kiddies. All is finish.

-Maybe, but my house is still destroyed, replied Raspberry Tort.

-What's happened to the wolves? Blueberry Muffin asked.

-Who is him? Huckleberry Pie asked too, showing the Major Stone Berrykin.

-Don't worry about anything; I'll explain to you the entire story.

-Berry Princess?

The Major Stone Berrykin was pointing Blum Budding, still unconscious, with his sword.

-She's too dangerous, and I learnt she had put the kids in danger before. I think we better neutralize her… once and for all.

The kids took few seconds before understand what he meant.

-No. She's just a little girl, and her family is still alive. You can't imagine how sad they would be if you do that.

-But…

-The life is he greatest present you could have, and I don't know if you, a Berrykin, is allowed to take it back. Ever if you are the Major Stone Berrykin.

-Elderberry Owl! Where are you?

Plum Puddin' was looking carefully toward him. He hadn't stopped to worry about his owl since he left him, one hour before. Now, he tried to meet him, but he didn't know where the owl was.

-Elderberry Owl! Can you hear me?

No answer.

-Elderberry Owl! Elder… oh!

Elderberry Owl was laid, dying on the floor. He was covered by bites and scratched. Puddin' kneeled down in front of his owl.

-Elderberry…

Puddin' searched for the right words.

-I'll treat you. You'll be better soon.

-No… it's too late.

Puddin' sobbed.

-I'm so sorry… it's my own fault…

-No, it's not… It's mine. I done foolishnesses during my youth and I have to pay for this.

-It's unfair… forgive me…

-I didn't want to die before see you… one last time. It had been a great pleasure to look after you. Puddin'…

-Yes?

-Stop cry.

-Sorry... Elderberry! Don't leave me alone!

-You'll be stronger after…

-I'll never be as strong as I was with you.

Elderberry Owl tried to smile.

-You know this day will come, don't you? It will be… sooner than planned.

-No… Don't die! Elderberry… I liked you!

-I liked you too. Farewell, Plum Puddin'. Say goodbye at your twin sister from me.

The owl closed his eyes.

-Elderberry… Come back…

-Plum Puddin'?

Strawberry Shortcake and the Berry Princess were gone to search Pudding. The Major Stone Berrykin was keeping one eyes at the other. They had followed the sobs and found them.

-It's too late… Elderberry is die… because of me!

-Why do you say this? Strawberry Shortcake asked, horrified.

-I let him alone… I knew I should not… but I did it…

-Stop cry, the Berry Princess advised. "This is not your fault."

Puddin' didn't agreed but tried to cry more discreetly. During this time, The Berry Princess examined Elderberry Owl.

-Listen. Your owl isn't die yet, he's just unconscious. But his state is too serious to be cure. If you have to accuse somebody, accuse me. I had let an inappropriate person use a berry powerful weapon. This magic wand had made too more damages who can't be all repair. So, I'll make you going back the time before this… incident. You no longer remember what had happened today and all will be like if anything had happened… except the fact I'll hide the mirror. Okay?

-Okay.

-Let's go.

And all the kids fainted.

It was summer and we were, one more time, in Green Meadow Village. But the village was curiously quiet. All the houses were empty, except Blum Budding's one. She was actually playing tuba in her bedroom (One of her favourite hobbies, because she was an excellent player when she wasn't annoying everybody) when an advertising bumped into her window.

-Hey. What is it?

Budding opened her window, caught the advertising and read it quickly.

"…Great garage sale the 29/02/81 at 15pm on the village square…"

Budding didn't think longer. Her decision was making.

Budding hadn't lost her time. She was here since barely ten minutes and she had even managed to create a fight between to sellers.

But she didn't found anything interesting so she came back home.

**THE END**

**Note:** All Blum Budding's formulas have a meaning! In fact, they are all Spanish world, on back to front, with "ius" at the end.

Translation:

Adiraius: "Arida", arid

Arerrabius: "Barrera", fences

Ogeufius: "Fuego", fire

Rarrecius: "Cerrar", close (a padlock)

Sobolius: "Lobos", wolves

Asirbius: "Brisa", breeze

I hope it doesn't look like "Harry Potter" too much… You have certainly notice the worlds I used for the magic formulas don't really correspond to their utilities. It's because it's difficult to find worlds who could be perfectly pronounced by a person with a nasal voice!

I'm French-speaking, so I translated the name of my characters in french. I know, it's stupid.

Translation:

Black Pudding: Noiraude

Blum Budding: Bourgeon d'Endive

Christmas Pouding: Bûche de Noëlle (The spelling mistake is self-willed!)

Poudingue: No change


End file.
